


Wayward Turbulence

by jczala



Series: Stardust, Star Bright [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Taking the next step, Undercover Missions, ai being a little shit, bartender!Ai, ema being a big sis, thirst is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala
Summary: “Give him back, Ai. He doesn’t belong to you,” Playmaker growled out. There was a thickness to the quality of his voice that made Revolver sure he was drunk. His green eyes also looked unfocused and glassy, and his cheeks were flushed red.“Oh, shit, he’s really drunk,” Ai muttered."No shit, sherlock. It’s your fault,” Revolver said, matter-of-factly.~Where Playmaker gets drunk and things get real steamy.





	Wayward Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> Part of #LetRyokenBreak2k19 Pffftt... XD and my Writing Life verse. Can be read as a standalone. 
> 
> Special shout out to my beta readers, stardustupinlights and Umbri. You guys are the best!!! Thanks so much! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. It's something out of my comfort zone for once. It's just going to get crazier from here. Enjoy the read.
> 
> EDIT [08|08|19]
> 
> Shout out to @magiertama (twitter) and celepom for their amazing arts based on this fic! They're so wonderfully talented and captured the scenes perfectly with their skills. Please do check out their works here: 
> 
> @magiertama: https://twitter.com/magiertama/status/1159158879432912896?s=20
> 
> celepom: https://celepom.tumblr.com/post/186531415192/ai-youre-gonna-get-murdered-tone-down-the-sass
> 
> ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

When Yusaku woke up before the alarm that morning, he found himself wrapped in Ryoken’s arms. All the times they’ve worked together ‘till late they’ve always slept together like this, and Yusaku would relish these first few moments before Ryoken woke up. He looked up at his face, that was both peaceful and angelic. 

He just enjoyed the heat that was Ryoken, the comfort in his arms. The soft beat of his heart, his snowy-white hair soft as silk to the touch. He was everything he could ever ask for in a person. As he lay there breathing in the scent of him, he couldn’t help but to think of how much their relationship has progressed. And lately, thinking of the next step made him tense up. 

There came a point in every relationship where physical intimacy went from thoughts and whispers to full-on conversations. Some of his friends had teased him about it. Hell, Kusanagi even asked Ryoken if they were taking precautions, and it was starting to make him nervous. On one hand, he really loved Ryoken and would like to share that important first time with him. On the other hand, part of him hesitated. Not because he was afraid of regretting it. 

It was a simple fact that Ryoken made it a point for him to think about it because it was a special event. Ryoken didn’t want him to jump into anything he wasn’t sure of. 

Yes, Yusaku had thought about it. He thought about it every waking moment—ever since Ryoken marked him with a love bite. There was no way to pretend that the sexual tension between them wasn’t intense. Nevertheless, despite the temptation, they have never engaged in anything deeper other than making out. Ryoken had always filled him with longing, yet he never pressured him; he respected him too much. In terms of having mastery over one’s desires and appetites, Ryoken was basically the epitome of it. The man prided himself on his self-control—he had been exercising self-will and self-discipline since he was a boy. Ignoring physical needs was never the easiest task, but there was simply no question that it was a task Ryoken would take. 

Lost in his own thoughts, Yusaku didn’t realize that Ryoken was awake, looking at him. Just watching him as he stroked his chest slowly, wondering what he was thinking, but not willing to end the feeling of being near him. Silence reigned until Ryoken lifted his hand and stroked Yusaku’s hair. In a quiet voice, he greeted, “Good morning.” 

Yusaku’s hand stilled as a slight, almost unnoticeable hitch escaped his lips. “M-Morning.” 

“Not planning on getting up?” 

Yusaku looked up to find Ryoken gazing at him. He smiled and said, “Can I just skip practice today?” 

“Don’t be lazy. Today’s the last day, and Spectre’s looking forward to this.” 

“I’m not.”

“You volunteered for the mission, didn’t you? Time to move.” 

Catching a whiff of his clean, fresh scent, Yusaku snuggled into his chest, a warm feeling of contentment seeping through his bones. “Five more minutes...” 

“Yusaku.” 

“Hmm...Make me.” 

And Yusaku got a bit of a surprise when Ryoken pulled him higher on his chest and kissed him. Their lips locked, and Yusaku felt like he was floating on a cloud. He ran his fingers into his snowy hair as his whole body filled with a burning need. He kissed him back, nibbling, enjoying, and as Ryoken lifted his head and looked into his eyes, Yusaku saw desire there. 

“Ryoken...” 

When their lips touched once more, Yusaku knew he was lost. Ryoken’s hand slipped down his back, the heat of his skin searing his flesh through his pajama top, making his body ache. The same hand slipped under the top, running his fingers over his chest, touching and teasing. Yusaku closed his eyes and a moan escaped at the feel of his soft caress on his sensitive skin. 

They continued kissing, mouths wet and open, until Ryoken grabbed his wrists and pinned him down on the bed. He released his hands and pressed his body against Yusaku’s, kissing him fervently, as though he were a condemned man, yet there was gentleness there. 

Snaking his arms around Ryoken’s neck, Yusaku let his tongue plunder his mouth. He moaned at the sensation once Ryoken began kissing down his neck. He reached down and grabbed his shoulders, squeezing with pleasure, as Ryoken nibbled on his flesh while reaching his hand into the waistband of his pants. He was willing to give in and would do anything to please him, to make him feel good. Then those three words came out in a breathless whisper into Ryoken’s ear.

His confession spurred Ryoken’s desire to the limit. He felt if he didn’t pull away now, he was going to take him right then and make love to him. The voice in his head kept saying stop, but his body yearned for more. His heart cried out to taste his sweetness, feel his love, and become one. It took everything Ryoken had to hold back and, with a grunt, he broke away. He sat up and took a deep, steady breath. “It’s going to be another busy day. Go freshen up, all right?” 

After his withdrawal, Yusaku was stunned by his abruptness, left with a feeling of aching and emptiness. It took him moments to realize how close Ryoken was to breaking, how close they had come to doing it right then and there. Both of them got so carried away that it could have happened if Ryoken had not stopped. Reaching to tug at his sleeve, Yusaku lowered his head. “You always do this...”

Ryoken peered back. “Yusaku?” 

“Do you think...we might...” Yusaku took a deep breath and forced himself to go on. “I mean...can we do it?” It sounded ridiculous to his own ears, and he closed his eyes and wished he could take back the words. He felt Ryoken go still before him. “Or are you just holding back because I’m still a student? You want to, right?” 

“And you do?”

Tightening his grip on the sleeve, Yusaku nodded his head. 

Ryoken shook his head with a sigh. “No, you don’t. Listen to me, Yusaku. I definitely want to. Don’t ever think I don’t. This is an important decision. I just can’t take advantage of—”

"Take advantage?” Yusaku stared up at him with uncertainty; they were so close he could see each lash shading his blue eyes. “I’d hardly call it that, considering you have my consent.” 

“Are you sure you want to?” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

“Then why are you shaking?” 

Only then did Yusaku realize that his hands were shaking slightly. He frowned and looked down. “I...I don’t know... I just—”

Words were cut off as Ryoken pulled him closer and cradled his head to his chest. “Can you hear that, Yusaku?” he asked softly, and Yusaku could hear the cadence of his heart beating. “You’re the only one who could make me feel this way. I want you, Yusaku, but I care for you so much.” With a finger he lifted his head and gazed upon those green eyes. “I don’t want your first time to be rushed, okay?” 

“Okay,” Yusaku whispered, resigned.

“Now let’s get out of bed.” 

Why did sex have to be such a big deal? Why did the thought of making such a decision put his stomach in knots? He wished he could just do it and get it over with, but that wasn’t the correct answer either. Sighing, he got up and went to the bathroom. 

00000

Later that day, Yusaku found Emma Bessho in the kitchen of their mansion at Stardust Road, making what appeared to be club sandwiches. It seemed like she wasn’t planning to leave the mansion any time soon, since she was in a pair of purple shorts and a comfy hoodie shirt, and Emma wasn’t the type to go out in public wearing her home clothes. She was having them work with her for an undercover mission, which explained her presence, and Ryoken did tell her to make herself feel right at home. 

“Hey there, Playmaker,” Emma said as Yusaku took a seat at the kitchen island. “How’s practice?” 

“Okay, I guess,” Yusaku replied with a tired sigh. Practice with Spectre was both a pain and a worthwhile experience. On one hand, he was learning valuable service industry skills, proper manners and such. On the other hand, Spectre would roast, tease, and troll him every chance he got. At least his performance today was less disastrous than the previous two days. 

“Spectre was the one who’s supposed to be on the mission, right?” 

“He has prior engagements.” 

“Aoi-related?” 

Yusaku grimaced. “Obviously...” 

“They’re really getting along, aren’t they?” Emma joined him at a table and served him a sandwich too. “I kinda wish Daddy long-legs was coming with us. I mean, it is a luxury cruise ship.” 

“You and Kusanagi-san have been dating for a long while now, huh?” 

“Yup! Wanna know how we got together?” She looked very pleased with herself. “Oh, maybe I should tell you about our first time. It’s a really funny story.” 

Yusaku almost choked on his food. “Is that really something you should be telling to a high school student?” 

She giggled. “Maybe... Speaking of, I’m surprised you and Ryoken-kun haven’t done it yet. Is everything okay between you two?” 

Despite their age difference, Yusaku could say that he got along with Emma pretty well. She’d always been a good sounding board. They didn’t talk a lot, but Emma seemed to always know what to say. She never pulled a parental role and talked down to Yusaku as if he was some little kid. Right now, Yusaku wondered if he could talk to her about his dilemma, even though he felt like such an inexperienced prude talking about his _first time_ when Emma was practically a veteran on it. 

“Emma-san, how old were you when you did _it_ for the first time?” Yusaku hesitantly asked. 

Emma froze mid-bite of her sandwich and looked at him, unblinking. She set the sandwich down and settled her elbows on the table, leaning her chin on her hands. “By _it_ you mean sex, right?” 

Yusaku blushed slightly. 

Her flirty smile became sincere. “I was sixteen.” 

“S-Sixteen?” 

“Yeah, young as you.” 

Yusaku avoided eye contact. He didn’t say anything else because he wasn’t sure what to say. However, his silence clued Emma in. 

“You’re thinking about doing it with Ryoken-kun, aren’t you?” 

“Well...” 

“You love him, don’t you?” 

That was an easy question to answer. “Of course.” 

“And I don’t think he’s the type of guy to pressure you into having sex.” 

“He would never.” 

“Do you want to make love to him?” 

Yusaku felt his blush deepened. “Yes...and no.” 

“And Ryoken-kun?” 

“He does, but...” Yusaku let out a sigh. “I don’t know.” 

“But you do trust him, don’t you?” 

“I do.” 

“Then you’ll know when the time is right. It’s like dueling. You’ll eventually get to the point where you just throw down your cards because it feels right.” 

Yusaku raised a brow. “Did you just compare sex to a duel?” 

Her lips quirked up in a playful smile. “Yup! It does make sense, right?” 

“Um, I guess?” 

“Gotta hand it to Ryoken-kun though... His restraint is something else.” She bit into her sandwich, chewed and swallowed. “And I think he took a _cold shower_ this morning.” 

“Cold shower? Is the heater broken?” 

“Nah, probably needed to freeze over.” 

What she meant by that, Yusaku had no idea.

00000

Ryoken Kogami did seem to be blessed by lady luck the next day. 

Just two hours into the high stakes casino cruise and he was already sitting behind a fat pile of winnings. Employing a lethal combination of charm, skill, and cleverness, he’d managed to score an incredibly large amount of money and reputation among the patrons and dealers. The luxury cruise ship owned and ran by Industrial Illusions Company included a state-of-the-art casino with 318 slot machines and 28 gaming tables offering blackjack, craps, let it ride, poker, pi-grow, baccarat and roulette. And Ryoken had been dominating in almost every card game. 

His evening would have been more perfect if it weren’t for the clingy ginger-haired, golden-eyed beauty who had draped herself over his shoulder. She wore a purple lace-up mini-tube dress that hugged her curves and accentuated her long, flawless legs. Every time he turned his head, he was nearly overcome by the stench of her _Victoria’s Secret_ perfume. 

While his other three opponents at the table watched, unable to hide their displeasure and hopeful expressions, his fingers flicked over the cards with natural grace, fanning them out to reveal yet another winning hand. One of the men groaned while another tossed down his cards in frustration. 

The woman clinging to him was more than impressed. “I must say, Kogami-san, your luck is certainly uncanny.” 

“So they tell me,” Ryoken replied with a gentleman’s smile, even though he wished he could push her away. He wasn’t feeling very comfortable with her. 

But the woman seemed keen on keeping his attention all to herself. “Tell me, do you play Duel Monsters as well?”

“Duel Monsters? Well, in fact, I do. But I can’t guarantee I’m any good.” 

“Is that so? This ship has a Dueling Arena. Would you care to duel with me? I’m even wearing my Duel Disk now.” She batted her long, elegant lashes at him, pressing her ample breasts against the muscled contour of his upper arm. “If you win, you can have me for the night.” 

Her flirting might be undeniably stirring for any other man, but he was completely uninterested for three reasons: 

First of all, he was on this cruise for a mission. The tip was from Ghost Girl from three days ago, and the job was to track down a pair of hacker-thief stowaways— who used to be Hanoi grunts—and stop them from stealing the codes of Industrial Illusions’ newest Virtual Card Simulation Program. 

Secondly, as ex-leader of the Knights of Hanoi, Ryoken felt it was his responsibility and accepted the mission without question. Ghost Girl had no complaints about it either and felt more assured that he was coming along with her. 

And third, he was _already_ in a relationship and very much in love with that person. So, no thank you. 

He was about to politely decline her offer when someone suddenly cleared their throat. There was such a stinging note of disapproval and annoyance in the sound that Ryoken barely resisted the need to pull away like a guilty eight-year old caught at mischief. He slowly turned his head to find a boy standing on his left. 

No, not a boy, but a teenager disguised as one of the servers. A different aura seemed to surround him, separating him from the rich, wealthy adults that filled the room. It wasn’t just because of his age. It was in the way he presented himself. He was, beyond the shadow of a doubt, a beautiful boy. Blue and pink —colors of Spring— decorated his crowning glory, pushed back and styled with effort and elegance that complimented the delicate bones of his face. His mouth was tilted downward slightly at the corners, almost in a pout. His eyes were vividly green like emerald, too frank, too serious yet mesmerizing all at once. All Ryoken could think as he faced this paragon of cool beauty was that he wished he’d go back to his job quickly. 

Including himself, there were four of them working undercover for the mission. Emma and Ryoken came as guests wanting to have a good time. Ai was posing as a SOLtiS bartender, and the last one was this server, Yusaku. 

“Kogami Ryoken-sama,” the teenager called out his name with the proper honorific, eliciting a chill down Ryoken’s spine. For one second, Ryoken was thankful for his perfectly honed instinct and acting skills because it took supernatural effort to keep his features schooled in indifference under such a direct gaze. Yusaku bowed his head, displaying the right posture to show his respect. His movement was practiced and refined, a product of three days of hard training under Spectre’s tutelage. Ryoken was actually very proud. “Your Dry Martini Cocktail, sir.” 

The smile on his face was more of a smirk. “Thank you,” he said as he took the glass, his fingers brushing lightly over the back of his hand. “Oh, by the way... Would you mind sending a message to my companion? Tell him not to wait up.” He casually slipped his arm around the woman’s bare shoulders, pulling her closer. “Seems like it’ll be a busy evening for me, won’t it?” He gave her a sultry look.

The woman made a blissful sound of approval. The server however... it was almost as if his face had clouded over. 

“Understood, sir.” The server sounded calm, but there was a certain tightness to his voice. 

“Kogami-san, shall we quit the cards and do something more _pleasurable_?” she crooned seductively, fingers stroking his chest. 

And Ryoken swore he heard the server click his tongue before walking away. He felt guilty. He almost wanted to pull away from the woman, run up to the boy and embrace him tightly. But they were on a job and had to remain strictly professional. 

Easier said than done, Ryoken knew, especially since moments later, he got pressed to a door by the very same woman he was flirting with. She had a little too much to drink at the bar, and she had stuck to Ryoken like a leech, refusing to let him go even when he delivered her to her suite. The woman’s cheeks were flushed, her eyes red and glassy, filled with lust. Her breasts crushed between them, and he felt her hips shifting and pressing against him. 

“Kiss me,” she breathed out, almost pleading, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Ryoken said, still keeping up the act, all tease and smiles. “Why don’t we head inside first?” 

“I want you now.” She leaned in, intending to devour his lips. Before Ryoken could stop her, the woman’s breath hitched in her throat and she froze, the distance between their lips a mere inch away. Then she went limp and blacked out in his arms. 

Ryoken sighed, slowly lifting his head to the boy a few feet away from him, who had his arms crossed, his brow raised, and his mouth in a very firm line. The courteous veneer of a server had vanished. “I was still in the middle of an interrogation, you know. She was giving me everything.” 

“Yeah, including herself,” was Yusaku’s cold reply. 

He arched the wing of one brow before leveling an amused look at Yusaku. “As if I’d let her kiss me. But you went ahead and activated the tranquilizer program anyway.”

“Did you really need to escort her back to her room? The micro-device you stuck to her disk finished installing the hacking program an hour ago. And I’m pretty sure you have enough evidence already.”

Ryoken knew that look on Yusaku’s face. An interesting yet cute look. It made Ryoken feel giddy inside. He put the woman down gently against the wall and plucked the tiny button-like installation device from under her Duel Disk before he straightened. “Do you expect me to leave a lady alone?” 

“You expect me to care?” 

Before he knew it, he was driven forward by Yusaku’s possessive grip on his wrist. They marched down the hallway to the direction of their private quarters where they were stationed, with him matching Yusaku’s steps, stride for stride. Ryoken couldn’t possibly stop stealing glances at his profile. He looked adorable when he was irritated like this. 

“Ai’s in pursuit with one of the hackers. We need to log in and join the chase as soon as possible while Emma-san tracks down their location within the ship,” Yusaku explained without much of a glance at him. 

Ryoken grinned. “Are you sure this isn’t just your attempt at pulling me away from that girl?” 

Yusaku dug in his heels, bringing them both to an abrupt halt, and swung around to face him with cheeks dusted slightly in pink. “Just be grateful I didn’t throw my disk at her like a frisbee.” 

“That would have been interesting to see.”

In response to his teasing remark, Yusaku grunted and shrugged. “Yeah, definitely more interesting than seeing the ex-leader flirt with his former subordinate.” 

“If she only knew…” 

Yusaku rolled his eyes. “You can daydream about her later. We have a job to do.”

“For the record, I only daydream about you,” Ryoken replied smoothly, making Yusaku blush a darker shade of pink. He almost couldn’t resist brushing a hand against his cheek in a slow, deliberate manner. He really didn’t mean to flirt. Yusaku was just so cute when he was being teased, and Ryoken was sure he’ll never stop loving that blush. 

“You’re impossible,” Yusaku dismissed, spinning on his heel and marching off, obviously awkward and embarrassed. “Maybe I should fling my tray at you next time.” 

Ryoken lightly laughed at this and followed after him. 

The moment they arrived in their room all traces of annoyance and amusement vanished from their expressions, leaving their faces as cool and polished as a mask. They discarded unnecessary clothing such as jackets, vests and ties, and settled on the bed. They put on their Duel Disks, locked onto Ai’s coordinates, and linked into the VRAINS.

00000

“He sent out decoys to confuse us, but their programming was weak so we figured it out instantly,” Ai said through the comm lines that connected him to Emma in the real world. In his human-android form, Ai was a tall young man with golden eyes and a handsome face. His hair was black with gold linings, and his bangs were purple with pink highlights similar to Yusaku. His outfit was composed of a light-purple formal shirt with a black cravat pinned by a red gem, black slacks and a cape with golden stripes at the bottom and a red lining. His pair of boots were black with silver toes. He also wore earrings that resembled his original form’s head. Like all androids built by SOL, he also sported a blue diamond chip on his neck and back. “He did put up a fight, but Revolver-sensei and Playmaker creamed him good.” 

When the duel with the hacker was brought to a conclusion, Emma discovered their location and reported them to security. The pair was immediately taken to a holding facility, where they will be imprisoned until they reach the shore tomorrow. 

_“And now they’re caught,”_ Emma responded happily. _“Hooray to us! All that’s left is their mastermind...”_

Ai blinked in surprise. “Eh? There’s one more?” 

“I had my knights look into every guest and personnel on the ship before we left. The call I got this morning was one of them telling me that there are 3 former Hanoi in this ship,” Revolver explained. 

“Oh?” Ai perked up. “Is it the woman you were flirting with?”

“She sure said some interesting things.” Revolver grinned like the confident man he was. “Told me she used to be part of the Industrial Illusions’ programming team. The CEO fired her a few months ago, saying she was too unstable.” 

_“I knew you wouldn’t just flirt with her for no reason. She was like putty in your hands.”_ Emma teased, which made Playmaker’s brow twitch a little. 

“Turns out she hired the other two guys under a false identity. And it’s going to cost her because I anonymously forwarded the evidence we gathered to the authorities. And right about now…” Revolver trailed off, snapping his fingers to pull up a screen showing a couple of security personnel arresting said girl outside her quarters. She was very awake now. 

Ai whistled in awe, putting one hand on hip. “Perfect timing.” 

_“Well, since that’s done, we can enjoy the rest of the cruise no problem."_

“Don’t go flirting with other guys or I’ll tell the hotdog guy,” Ai said mischievously. 

“ _Hey, a girl’s gotta have fun, you know. Besides, it’s not like I’m taking any of them to bed.”_ Emma giggled. _“I’m exclusively for Shoichi only.”_

Ai smiled at that, while Playmaker looked mildly uncomfortable. 

_“Oh, Akira’s calling in. Gotta report back. Catch you boys later.”_

“And she’s off.” Ai stretched out his arms and sighed in relief. “I could get used to this undercover spy work. Now then, let’s go have some fun.” 

“Our job’s done and I refuse to go back to that casino,” Playmaker replied stubbornly. 

“Is that so? Well, then… Why don’t you two relax at my bar?” 

“In case you’ve forgotten, I’m a minor. We only lied about my age to get me into the staff.” 

“Of course, I haven’t. Besides, I wasn’t referring to the ship’s bar.” Ai snapped his fingers and in the next moment their surroundings changed into that of a cozy high-class bar. “Programmed and designed it myself. What do you think?” 

“Hmm… Not bad,” Revolver commented. It certainly has flair and the details were top-notch quality in graphics. Unlike the overall energetic and playful Ai, the bar didn’t seem pretentious at all. The overall interior made for a comfortable ambiance, making it the ideal place to chill out with friends or enjoy a drink with someone special. “Will you be showing us some of your tricks?” 

“Yup! So don’t hesitate to order up.” 

“I’m not supposed to drink,” Playmaker said. 

Ai chuckled. “Hey, no worries, pal. We’re inside the network and the one doing the drinking will be your avatar. It’s not like it’s gonna have any effect on your physical body.”

Playmaker knew Ai was right, so he decided not to argue any further. “Fine then.” 

“Great! I can finally show you Ai-sama’s extraordinary bartending skills!” With another snap of his fingers, Ai’s outfit changed into a bartender’s uniform. He had also pulled back his hair into a ponytail. “This is exciting!” He literally skipped to the bar like a merry child and started prepping his stuff. 

Playmaker sighed before Revolver placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, meeting his eyes, and Revolver simply smiled. “Are you sure you wanna indulge him? The reason why he’s into this is because he’s been watching that new soap opera where the main character is a bartender.”

“He’s been dying to show off, so why not?” Revolver said. “And I’ve seen him flair. It’s quite entertaining really.” 

Ai waved a hand at them. “Hey, you two! I’m ready!” Once the two sat down, he settled both palms on the countertop and grinned. “What’ll you have?” 

“Cosmopolitan,” Revolver promptly replied, flicking his mask off. 

“Playmaker?” 

Playmaker wasn’t really familiar with cocktails, so... “I’ll have the same.” 

“Excellent choice.” 

From the comforts of their seats, Revolver and Playmaker watched as Ai moved efficiently about the high-class bar with a dancer-like grace as he prepared their drinks. There was finesse that one wasn't likely to expect from him, especially since he was usually such a mischievous gremlin. Like other prominent bartenders, Ai combined the mixology knowledge he had gathered and flairing skills he learned online seamlessly, ensuring top-notch visual entertainment. He did flips, juggles and even a little bit of bar-magic, and finally ended it with a unique way of pouring. He served the drinks in cocktail glasses with a touch of sliced lemon. 

“Thank you for the wait,” Ai said, gesturing a hand at his work. “Here are your Cosmopolitans. It’s made up of cranberry, lime, triple sec and vodka. It’s a fruity drink you’ll certainly enjoy.” 

Revolver swirled the drink in his glass, watching the liquid with keen interest. “Let’s see how you did.” He took an elegant sip and smiled. The fruity drink went down his throat smoothly without any effort. It was soothing and refreshing. He liked the tingle in his chest as it slid down to his stomach. “It’s good. I feel like I’m drinking the real thing.” 

Ai’s eyes sparkled with delight. “Really? You really think so?” And when Revolver nodded, he almost burst out cheering. “I put a lot of effort into the programming to make the drinks taste and feel more realistic. I'm so happy that I finally get to test it out.” 

“Don’t turn people into your guinea pigs, Ai,” Playmaker chided, taking a nice sip. 

“More like taste-testers,” Ai replied with a chuckle. “How about you? How’s the drink?” 

“I haven’t had Cosmopolitan before, but it does taste good. It’s pretty easy to drink too.”

“Glad to hear that!” Ai clapped his hands together. “Okay, guys! Order up some more! I can make any drinks. Just name it!” He looked fired up, excited, motivated. He was really happy to play bartender. 

They also tried drinks like Margarita and Long Island Iced Tea, talked about school, Duel Monsters, generally about anything. Ai told them funny stories about his misadventures with Roboppi and the pranks he pulled on Flame and Windy. It was quite hilarious, though he did get scolded by Aqua in the end. The drinks helped them loosen up. Playmaker certainly looked prettier when he smiled genuinely. More relaxed, not like the usual stoic mask commonly on his face, though still retaining his sharp wit and tongue. Moments like these make good memories. Moments like these were to be treasured, and Revolver relished in the sensation of comfort, enjoyment and happiness brought by the people he cared about. 

“But, man, that lady was really pretty,” Ai was saying, looking suitably impressed, as if he were a child proud of his father, and allowed himself a smug smile. “You sure have a way with women, Revolver-sensei. A lot of girls were even eyeing you earlier at dinner.” 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you flaunting your charms at the girls you serve either,” Revolver pointed out, grinning cunningly. “You have a talent for it.” 

“Who do you think I got it from?” 

“I’m flattered, then.” 

“Of course you are,” Playmaker grunted with a pout as he finished up his Blackberry Mojito. 

Ai chuckled, taking out a bottle of whiskey “Anyway, I’m glad I was able to play bartender at a real cruise ship bar. Rich people really splurge their money on drinks and vacation trips like this, huh?”

Playmaker shrugged. “They can afford to have a good time.” 

“Speaking of... When was the last time you took an actual vacation?” Ai asked Revolver, scooping ice into a tin with extra flair. “I mean, with your bank account, you can go on pretty rockin’ trips.”

“Aside from the Maiami City trip with Yusaku, none.” 

“None?!” Ai let out a curse of disbelief. “Dude, in case you didn’t notice, you could buy a private jet. You even have your own yacht.” 

Revolver smiled a little wistfully. “And in case you have forgotten, I used to be cyber-terrorist. It was my life’s goal to destroy you. I may have the funds, but the one thing I can never really buy is time. The Hanoi needed me. And with my father...” He let out breath. “It was complicated. I’m sure you can imagine.” 

Ai looked troubled as he took in his face. Guilty, Revolver realized as plain as day. In a typical bartender way to lighten the mood, Ai took the shaker tin and performed an impressive flip to pour bottle trick with the whiskey. “But you have more than just time now.” He poured the now chilled whiskey into a shot, served it to Revolver and gave out a charmingly boyish smile. His face simply glowed with affection and gratitude. “You have me and Yusaku-chan!” 

Playmaker blushed slightly at Ai’s comment, and absentmindedly grabbed what was supposed to be water to drink. 

“Thank you, Ai,” Revolver whispered, his voice warm and kind. The words struck, swift and true, to the center of his heart. The tense atmosphere was gone, vanished as if it had never been there. 

Emotion flashed across the deep gold of the AI’s irises, a mix of bewilderment and shyness. “I really like it...when you say my name.” 

“Hey, now, don’t get all sentimental on me, I’m supposed to be enjoying my drink here.” 

Ai scoffed, shaking his head. “Okay. What was weird was you getting oddly sentimental with me.”

Revolver slurped the shot down with a quick tilt of his head. He then sat the glass down on the counter and felt a sensation in his chest and stomach—a strange heat he got from the whiskey he took. It felt differently from the cocktail drinks earlier. 

“Have some more, sensei.” Ai poured him another shot. 

When Revolver finished it in one go, he felt that sensation again. He was starting to wonder. “This is pretty good.” 

“I know right?” Ai grinned. “Another shot?” 

“Sure.” Revolver watched Ai pour the liquid into the shot glass. There was nothing unusual about it, but as he downed his drink, he could definitely say something was up. By now he was starting to feel tipsy, and it wasn’t like him to get lit off to just three shots. 

“Sensei...” Ai rested his elbows on the counter, leaning forward and cocking his head to the side, looking at him with golden eyes in which curiosity, mischief and a certain seriousness alternated. “I’ve heard from Spectre that you left an interesting mark on Yusaku the other day. Care to enlighten me about that?” 

With feigned composure—and yet there was one slight twitch—Revolver put on a classic smile, and he hoped that smile wouldn’t falter. “I’m sure you're perfectly aware of what kind of mark that was.”

“Does that mean you guys finally did _it_?” 

Normally, Revolver would have denied it immediately, but he was starting to smell a troll. To keep playing along, or to drop the charade? His inner musings demanded he keep up the charade. He decided to wait a moment and see how much he could have fun with this. “Well, it was certainly a delicious experience.” 

“You’re making me more curious, sensei. Was Yusaku loud? Did you make him squirm?”

“I don’t kiss and tell, Ai.”

“Don't be stingy now.” In a blink of an eye, Ai appeared behind Revolver and wrapped his arms around him. He settled his chin on his shoulder. “Maybe I should just tap into your memories.” His voice was oddly husky and the words had been spoken with a low sensuality. 

“That’s an invasion of privacy, Ai.” 

“You really won’t tell me?” 

Revolver scoffed. “Trying to get me drunk so I’ll talk?” 

"Is it working?” 

“ _Ai_.” 

The Ignis deflated. His shoulders slumped as he buried his face further into Revolver’s shoulder. “And here I thought I could get some juicy details... I did figure you were no lightweight.”

“You spiked the whiskey, didn’t you?” 

“All of it actually. You’ll get hit once you drink the stuff pure.” 

“So, they lose effectiveness once they’re mixed.” 

“Yup! They become sort of like mocktails.” 

“I give you a solid B for effort.” 

“Oh, come on, sensei!” Ai rubbed his cheek against Revolver’s, acting like a little child. “Praise me better than that!” 

All of a sudden, [Playmaker slammed an empty glass on the counter](https://twitter.com/magiertama/status/1159158879432912896?s=20), making Ai squeak in surprise. There was a strange, cold look on his face, and Revolver couldn’t quite determine what it was exactly until Ai yelped. 

“Ah! Playmaker-sama, that glass...” Ai pointed out with a shaky finger. “Um, uh, it seems like you grabbed the wrong glass.” He swallowed and let out a nervous laugh. “That’s actually mine, and I know I filled it up with vodka earlier.” 

“So? You’re gonna try and tell me what I can and can’t drink?” Playmaker snapped at Ai. “Compared to you and Revolver, I’ve barely drank anything. Bring me something stronger.”

Ai was not sure what he should do. “Uh, Playmaker, you’re still a minor, so—”

“What did you say?” Playmaker raised his voice, and Ai hugged Revolver tightly in fright. This made Playmaker more annoyed. “Let go of Revolver this instant!” 

“N-No way! You’re scary!” Ai retorted, dragging Revolver out of his seat, as he backed up. 

“Give him back, Ai. He doesn’t belong to you,” Playmaker growled out. There was a thickness to the quality of his voice that made Revolver sure he was drunk. His green eyes also looked unfocused and glassy, and his cheeks were flushed red. 

“Oh, shit, he’s really drunk,” Ai muttered. 

“No shit, sherlock. It’s your fault,” Revolver said, matter-of-factly. 

“But he took my glass!” 

“Which you placed next to his water.” 

Ai groaned in dismay before he got face-palmed hard by Playmaker. 

“I told you to get away from him,” Playmaker demanded, swatting Ai away like a fly. He wobbled a bit, unsteady on his feet—eyes narrowed and eyelids drooping. He almost collapsed, but Revolver caught him and held him close. “R-Revolver...?” He clung to him. 

Revolver sighed. “Let’s get you over there.” He maneuvered his drunk boyfriend to one of the bar sofas and settled him down on the leather seat. 

Ai peeped over Revolver’s shoulder, pressing himself against his back. “Playmaker drunk... Never thought I’d see the day. Bet he’s going to feel it in the morning.”

Once again Playmaker glared at Ai, baring his teeth like fangs. Instead of attacking Ai this time, he pulled Revolver down to the seat and straddled his lap, forcing him to lean back. He cupped his face, his palms on his strong jaw, and kissed him deeply. It had happened so fast, Revolver barely had time to react.

And Ai barely had time to gasp in surprise. 

[Playmaker drew back a bit to look at him.](https://celepom.tumblr.com/post/186531415192/ai-youre-gonna-get-murdered-tone-down-the-sass) "Getting so friendly with that woman... almost kissing her.” His voice almost broke. “And what’s with you and Ai? His goofy form is okay, but not when he’s like that! It’s annoying.” 

Revolver’s eyes widened a fraction, his heart in his throat. 

“E-Eh?!!!” Ai uttered with stunned amazement. “I know I’m handsome, but there’s no need to be jeal—”

“Let me be clear,” Playmaker cut him off with a glare. “Ryoken belongs to me. Not to that woman, not to anyone else. Especially not to you, Ai.” 

Ai awkwardly laughed. “You really are drunk. You’re not even using his IG name anymore.”

“I’m not drunk!” 

“That’s what drunk people say.” 

“Shut up. And you—” Playmaker turned to Revolver. “You’re supposed to be my partner and yet you were giving that pretty smile of yours to that woman. You’re the worst.” 

“I was working,” Revolver replied, hoping to calm him down. “We were undercover.” 

“I know... But it doesn’t mean I have to like it, dammit! That woman even wanted to take you to bed,” Playmaker blurted out angrily, then he gasped when Revolver grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him in for their lips to meet. After the briefest of hesitations, Playmaker answered the kiss— and they were in their own world. 

Revolver broke the kiss, only to let his tongue run the length of Playmaker’s lower lip. When Playmaker’s lips parted, he let his tongue glide in, seeking out his. With a soft sound, Playmaker tangled his tongue with his, and the kiss went from 0 to 100 in a heartbeat. The kiss was an exploration, a need. As Playmaker moaned, he flung his arms around Revolver’s neck to keep him close. 

When they broke the kiss to breathe, Playmaker’s eyes were deep, dark and shiny with emotions, his pupils dilated with desire. 

“You’re the only one I want, Yusaku,” Revolver whispered, his voice husky. He nuzzled his neck, his hot lips burning a trail down his neck. “The only one.” His hand wandered from the back of his neck to his face, caressing his cheek softly. He ran his thumb over his pouting lip, a fire igniting in his eyes when Playmaker licked his tongue against its pad. 

“I want you so badly...” Playmaker rasped, pressing himself close with a soft moan, his hands splayed on his broad chest. “Let me have you now.” Diving both hands into his silver hair, he pulled in for a soul-searing kiss. Revolver gave in to the kiss with equal fervor, meshing their tongues together, relishing the taste of each other. 

With each tug, Revolver felt his partner get harder and his own need only grew. Playmaker moaned and pushed against him more, grinding against his own hardness. This was bad. “God, Yusaku, we can’t,” he said, grabbing him by the shoulders. 

“No... We’re not stopping this time,” Playmaker said, looking at him with very sexually frustrated eyes. There was desperation as Playmaker’s mouth slanted over his and his tongue licked inside. Playmaker grinded his crotch against his swelling groin as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Yusaku, no, stop.” Revolver made an involuntary sound in his throat. Spiraling pleasure ran up into his stomach at the continuing friction. Much as he wanted to make love to him, this wasn’t the best time or place. “Yusaku, please...” 

Playmaker wouldn’t listen, and now he was assaulting his neck with kisses and biting his ear. 

Revolver was about to lose his damn mind when he spotted Ai from the corner of his eye. The AI was huddled in one corner, his hands covering his ears, as if he was a scared little kid during a thunderstorm. “Ai, what the hell have you been doing all this time? Help me out!” 

“I know I joke a lot about you two being my parents, but I didn’t sign up for this!” Ai retorted, shaking his head wildly. 

“Then for fuck’s sake, log us out!” 

Ai blinked up, beaming. “Hey, that’s a good idea!” And he did just that. 

00000

Back in their room, they sat up on the bed, gasping for air as they did. A few moments later, they removed their Duel Disks and put them aside. 

In the split second their eyes met, Yusaku got a quick glimpse of Ryoken’s expression, and he looked so tortured. He looked as though he were in pain and ready to bolt out of there.

The effects of the alcohol were still present, though it may not be as potent as it was back in Link VRAINS, but he could hardly blame it for what he felt at that moment. He really wanted Ryoken. He wanted him completely, wanted to feel his love for him. He had to have him all: not just a prelude to what was always denied. 

And they were still very hard. 

“Ryoken…” Yusaku watched him turn to him, anticipating what he was about to say. He pulled him closer so that their bodies touched. His hand stilled at the small of his back as he took his other hand to pull his luscious lips to his own. He kissed him softly at first, lips barely touching, then hard on the next. He heard a familiar moan emanate from his throat and Yusaku knew Ryoken wanted this too.

He fumbled on the buttons of Ryoken’s shirt, anxious to run his hands all over him. Seconds later, he finally slid his shirt off to bare his chest and those well-defined muscles. His perfectly sculpted abs were tense, his chest heaving with every breath. 

Ryoken opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Yusaku pressed his lips against his with a hunger he’d never known possible. There was no deficiency in Ryoken’s response; he returned the passion just as much if not more. His hands were all over Yusaku, but like every time before, he did not touch him anywhere that was forbidden. 

And when Yusaku undid his belt buckle, Ryoken pulled hard against him and held him tight. It was his way of stopping before things got carried away. But Yusaku wasn’t planning on stopping. 

“We really have to stop.” 

“No…” Yusaku shook his head. “No, we don’t.” 

“The control I have right now… I don’t think—”

“I want you, Ryoken.” Yusaku placed his hands on the sides of his head and pulled his lips back to his while saying, “Make love to me.” 

Ryoken closed his eyes and let his head fall forward so that his forehead was resting on Yusaku’s, and he took a really deep breath. “I want to make love to you…” He took his hands and squeezed them. “I really do, but I can’t.” 

Yusaku could actually hear the pain and struggle he was going through in his voice. He didn’t know what to say. Why? Doesn’t he want this? The time felt right, and he was giving his consent, so why? 

He still couldn’t say anything, and Ryoken saw the look on his face. 

“I don’t want you to stop. I want you to make love to me,” Yusaku begged, which was not him. 

“I can’t…” Ryoken sighed, about to roll off of him. “The alcohol—”

“Don’t blame it on the alcohol!” Yusaku would have his way one way or the other. He wasn’t going to let this chance slip by. He held onto him. “I know what I want and I won’t let you go.” 

Despite Ryoken’s restraint, the familiar desire sparked his pale blue eyes. Confidence was hiding behind those eyes, one that was trampled by insecurities, fear and guilt. “Are you sure about this?”

Yusaku neither trembled nor hesitated. He looked straight into his eyes, determined, and nodded his head. What he felt right now was more intense than all the other times they made out. The ticking bomb inside felt like it was seconds away from detonation. 

Joining their lips once more, Yusaku rolled him over onto his back and lay on top of him. He kept on kissing him and running his hands all over him, all the while hearing Ryoken moan and groan in pleasure. He wasn’t sure if he was doing this wrong or not. Frankly, he didn’t care anymore. He just needed him so badly. 

When his hand tugged at the zipper of his pants, Ryoken rolled them both over so that he was now on top and in control. Yusaku felt a throbbing in Ryoken’s groin area against him. He felt Ryoken’s hips thrusting ever so slightly before his lips returned to his. The sensuous kisses were driving Yusaku over the edge, and he was arching his back to feel his body more. His blood felt like it was on fire from the passion. 

With one hand, Ryoken caressed the skin under his clothes, while the other undid his shirt buttons. Yusaku was conscious of the moment’s shyness as he lay there bare, his shirt wide open, but Ryoken continued, reaching for his pants and slipping it right off him. Ryoken began kissing his body that he had caressed often. And as Ryoken’s tongue explored one part, his fingers explored another, until neither of them could wait any longer. 

Ryoken settled between his legs, Yusaku’s hips cradling his erection snug against his belly. And this time, Ryoken lowered his head to one nipple and sucked it deep into the heat of his mouth. Yusaku moaned out loud, feeling the burning heat flowing down to where his belly met his aching bulge.

Yusaku arched his back and cried out again as Ryoken switched to the other nipple. He was oblivious to everything now as Ryoken pleasured his body with his mouth and hands—sucking, licking, stroking. Oblivious to all but the powerful desire to feel this man. 

“Ryoken,” Yusaku gasped as Ryoken rocked his pelvis against him. He felt his head spinning. His erection was teasing the sensitive flesh between his legs. “I need you…” he begged when the pressure between his thighs had built to a feverish level. 

“Yusaku,” Ryoken whispered, kissing him hard, swallowing his whimper. And then with a groan, he released his tenuous control and began to grind against Yusaku, moving and pumping, working deliciously. 

The effect on Yusaku was electric. His fingers gripped his back as he gasped for air, shuddering and coming closer and closer to coming apart. He didn’t think it would feel this good, doubted he could feel more emotion when he instinctively hooked his ankles together and locked him in place. Ryoken growled low and rolled his hips, grinding so relentlessly that made Yusaku’s mind and body shatter inside out. The rhythmic pleasure flowing outward lifted Yusaku into a surreal world filled only with heat and hunger. 

The climax hit hard, bursting through him, sending shudders over his whole body. Finally, his legs went limp, and his hands dropped to his side. Everything just went black. 

00000

Yusaku wanted to open his eyes, but he was afraid to. He feared that if he did, the horrendous pounding in his head would shoot his eyeballs straight out of their sockets. Vodka, he remembered, groaning. He grabbed Ai’s glass of vodka by mistake. Never underestimate an Ignis Program. Ai made his drinks too damn effective. He’d love to pin the blame on the Ignis, but he knew damn well it was his own goddamn fault. 

Ugh... It even hurt to think. He would kill for a glass of water and aspirin to get rid of his headache. Did they have aspirin? For that matter, how had he gotten to bed? The last thing he remembered was drinking at Ai’s bar. 

He cracked open his eyes and then groaned, slamming his eyes close once more and smacking his hands over them. That was a mistake! The little bit of light ricocheted through his head and burned everything in its path, increasing the pain beyond levels he didn’t even know he could experience. He would probably need a handful of aspirins, at least. Nothing less would do, he was sure. 

He slowly sat up, opening his eyes a little wider to check out the room. He saw his server’s uniform neatly folded on a chair. He looked down and realized he was in his pajamas. He put a hand over his face and wondered how he changed into his pajamas last night. It was fuzzy. Had he really gotten that hammered by Ai’s drink? 

Then it dawned on him. 

Everything from his actions at the bar to this bed. He was suddenly swamped with the memory of Ryoken’s taste, his smell, the urgent pressure of their bodies together. The thought of it all made him blush crimson from head to toe. No doubt it was Ryoken who changed his clothes too. And as he checked again, he realized he wasn’t wearing underwear. 

Did they finally do _it?_ Did they go all the way? Why can’t he remember those details? 

“Yusaku?” 

Yusaku swore he almost jumped out of bed like a frightened cat, because his heart certainly went to his throat just now. He cautiously lifted his head to find Ryoken closing the bathroom door behind him. 

“Are you alright? Your face is red.” 

“I, uh... My head’s pounding.” 

Ryoken reached over to a pitcher of water on the nightstand to pour into a glass, opened an aspirin, and offered them to him. “Here, take this.” 

“Thanks,” Yusaku replied uncertainly, refusing to make eye contact. He popped the medicine into his mouth and took a grateful swig before handing the glass back to him. “Um...I have a question.” He pressed his lips together and fiddled with the sheet covering his lower half. 

“What is it?” Ryoken sat down on the edge of the bed. 

_Did we have...?_ The question in his head remained unfinished and never even reached the tip of his tongue. “Did you change my clothes?” His heart pounded like a jackhammer. 

An awkward stillness followed. Ryoken’s expression suggested he was tense and a little embarrassed. “I did...” 

“And my underwear?” Yusaku wanted so badly to hide his face now. 

“Got soiled after you, uh, passed out,” Ryoken replied, clearing his throat. “It was difficult for me to put on a new one.” 

That little nugget of information triggered another memory, and Yusaku hoped the bed would just swallow him whole. He blushed so bad that his ears turned red as a tomato. He scrambled, pulling the sheet over to his face. Headache be damned. He suddenly wished he’d been drunk enough not to really recall that evening’s events clearly. Why did he have to pass out on such an opportunity? 

“S-Sorry about, uh, last night...” Yusaku muttered under his breath. “I was...difficult.” 

“We both got carried away, huh?” 

Yusaku knew he’d been so far gone, so desperate for Ryoken’s possession, he couldn’t even think straight anymore last night. It seemed to be the case for Ryoken as well. 

“I don’t regret what happened, though... And the timing couldn’t have been better.” Ryoken spoke with an ample amount of sincerity laced in his tone. “At the rate we were going, I could have hurt you.” 

Blinking up at him, Yusaku was quick to assure him. “You couldn’t have. I know you won’t hurt me.” 

“No, Yusaku. Last night... We weren’t equipped for it. I didn’t prepare anything to make it easier for you. Don’t get me wrong, I wanted to do it. I just wish I could have at least carried one with me.” 

“C-Condom you mean?” Yusaku hesitated to say, and Ryoken nodded. He let out a sigh and felt the tension leave his muscles. Trust him to choose a guy who’d taken willpower to a whole new level. It must have been so hard for Ryoken. “You’re something else.” He felt Ryoken’s shoulders stiffen and then relax as he moved closer to touch his face. “How did I get so lucky?” 

The look of surprise on Ryoken’s face was soon replaced with something sincere. His blue eyes were as warm and tender as his smile, and Yusaku found himself drawn to him again. “I’m the lucky one,” he said and placed his lips against his. 

Yusaku felt his tongue across the seam of his lips, asking for entrance. He granted him access and their tongues brushed against each other. Ryoken kissed him slowly, sweetly, almost timidly. Their kiss stayed soft, as if Ryoken was pouring his love into him. His hands were sliding down his neck and then his shoulders when they heard Human!Ai bursting in through the door. 

“Hey, you two! Let’s go swimming!” Ai cheerfully said only to be met by two pairs of frustrated eyes. He gulped. “Am I interrupting something?” The cold silence clued him in. “Don’t tell me... you guys were making out a—”

Whack!

Something flew. Something hard. And it hit Ai’s head, sending him crashing to the floor. 

Ryoken gave Yusaku an awkward look. “Just like a frisbee, huh?” 

**Author's Note:**

> They were so close, yet so far. At least, Yusaku got a taste of it. The Adventures of Ryoken's Slowly Crumbling Restraint wull continue... 
> 
> Whelp... Time for me to go back to fluff. Until next time, guys!
> 
> Don't forget to check out these amazing artist that drew some of the scenes here. :D 
> 
> @magiertama: https://twitter.com/magiertama/status/1159158879432912896?s=20
> 
> celepom: https://celepom.tumblr.com/post/186531415192/ai-youre-gonna-get-murdered-tone-down-the-sass


End file.
